Finally
by samluvsdinos12
Summary: Soul and Maka FIREWORKS ... definite smut! More chapters to come,,, hopefully... Sorry for any spelling errors... I don't have spell check at the moment... Please R R! Thanks 3
1. Finally Together

_Howdy y'all... sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything... I promise I'll get back to my other story! I've just needed some inspiration where that story was concerned... but for right now im uploading this story, which will hopefully lead way to more chapters unless everyone say's that it's a bad idea... anyhoo thanks for reading- please review and ignore spelling errors (i dont have spell check right now...) and... yeah!_

* * *

It's been five years. Five whole years since Maka and all of her friends had graduated from the DWMA. She was exhausted, having just come back from their reunion. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and sighed deeply. She hadn't changed much, none of her friends really had. They all lived somewhat similar lives to what they had before they'd graduated, though some small changes and advancements of some of their relationships was to be expected. Maka hereself had physically changed more so than all of them. She had finally grown into woman, many people would say. She'd developed somewhat large breasts, bigger hips, a slender waist. She'd stopped wearing her pigtails and instead allowed her hair to hang loosely on her shoulders. It'd been a suggestion of Soul's after a... complication... one night when they's been together.

Speaking of Soul... Maka sighed again, this time out of bliss rather than exhaustion. It hadn't been long after they'd graduated that Soul and Maka realized that they had feelings for each other. They didn't know how they had been blind to their emotions for all those years that they had lived together, so close to each other. They had realized that they knew almost everything there was to know about the other and they couldn't have been more in love.

Their relationship grew slowly at first, a few dates here and there, whenever they got a chance. When they weren't out, they'd often just cuddle on the couch and watch movies or make dinner for whomever got home last. Things that kept their relationship alive. After they'd had sex for the fist time, though, things started to move a lot faster and they grew much more familiar with each other, in a way they hadn't even realized possible till then. It didn't take long for them to come to the realization that living with each other made the opprotunity that much more appealing and aparent. Soon, they began staying and sleeping almost every night in Soul's bedroom and before long they'd moved into the same room. Maka's old room was used as a guest room and storage and Soul's room became their 'love nest'.

The thought of Soul soon had Maka hot and bothered. Even after all these years, the very thought of Soul sent chills up Maka's spine. She grew irritated at herself for allowing Soul to stay at the party after she'd left, but he'd wanted to hang out with Black Star and Kid, his closest friends with whom he rarely got to see on account of Black Star and Tsubaki having already had one kid and another on the way and Kid in a similar situation with Liz and Patty having both of kids (on the same day and somhow, through his sheer desire, at the same time).

Maka sighed and walked out of the was nothing she could do now. She trudged her way to their bedroom, her gloom following like a dutiful shadow. She quickly changed into some comfortable clothing-a pair of short fuzzy shorts and a one of Soul's shirt's that he loved seeing her in- and then planted herself on the couch. With nothing better to do she flipped the tv on and slowly faded to a light sleep.

Before Maka knew it, she was being woken up by the sound of a door closing. Soul, she thought to herself, excitedly. She hopped up off of the couch and ran towards the front door. Without a second thought, she jumped and threw herself into his arms, completely confident that he would catch her, which he indeed did. Without even a word of greeting, she leaned up and planted a heated kiss on his lips. He made a sound of delighted surprise in his throat and greedily kissed her back. His familiar taste in her mouth made her want him even more than she had before. She wanted Soul, and she wanted him now.

Because he was holding him and she had no plans to stop kissing him, her ways of showing him what she wanted her limited. Going for the safest choice, she hopped up slightly, using his broad shoulders for support, and wrapped her legs around his hips. She wasted no time before she started viciously rubbing her crotch against his most sensitive area, feeling him grow in size almost immediatly. He made another surprised noise in the back of his throat and the message got across to him. He began to walk towards the bedroom, still holding onto Maka.

Once they finally reached their room she released him from their kiss, both panting heavily and both heavily aroused. They stared into each others' eyes for a moment before the desire got to Soul. He walked to the side of the bed and threw Maka down on it, gently enough that she didn't get hurt but rough enough that she understood how much he wanted her. She watched as Soul tore his clothes off-a striped vest and some dress pants that Maka had found for him-and then crawled on top of her. Maka giggled at his serious face and his devilish grin as he reached his destination and then pushed her down.

Soul stared at Maka's face for a few moments, the silence hanging in the air, the sexual tension was almost electric. Finally, Soul reached down and kissed Maka passionately, her breath immediatly taken away. She reached down begin taking his shirt off of herself but Soul's hand grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her arms above her head, smiling devilishly against her lips once again. He then released her wrists but it was clear he wanted to undress her. He leaned up, balancing himself above Maka, and studied the shirt on her. Without a second thought, he suddenly tore the shirt in two.

Maka visibly pouted,"I like that shirt."

"It was my shirt?" He said, confused.

"Yeah, but I liked it," she said, still pouting, knowing that Soul couldn't refuse her when she made that face.

*Soul's POV for a second*  
"Well, I'm sorry I'll buy a new one tomorrow," he said, descending upon her lips again. Once he was confident that she was no longer pouting, he pushed the shreds of the shirt off her shoulders and then pulled her shorts down, along with her underwear. Now, she was completly naked. Once agian, he leaned up, admiring Maka's body. After years of experience, he was still struck with awe at the beauty of her body. He would have continued admiring her flawless body if he could have but Maka began to moan in need, making his erection come to full attention, as stiff as a Britsh soilder. He fell back on top of Maka, his hands traveling like tourists in the city of Maka's amazing body. They stopped and amired each and every attraction, her breasts where they played with and teased her nipples, the down her soft stomach, traveling up and down her plump and soft legs, pinching her soft ass, then going to her very core and playing with her folds before roughly shoving three fingers inside of her, then beginning a rythmic motion. Luckily, she had already been wet so it caused no discomfort other than the small amount of stretching she had to do.

*Back to Maka's POV*  
Once Maka had stretched enough to aquire his fingers, she began panting in ecstasy as his fingers pumped in and out of her. After all of the years, she still somehow stayed tight down there. She moaned loudly against Soul's lips and when her muscles contracted around his fingers he pulled away from her to hear her scream's of delight as she went over the egde and came on his hand. When she'd finally finished, Soul tenderly pulled his fingers out of her and licked each one of them until they had no juice left on them, only turning Maka on again.

Then, Soul began kissing his way down her body, starting on her forehead, trailing down her face to her cheek, then to her ear where he stayed for a minute, licking and nipping and revelling in the sounds she made. He started licking kissing his way down once again, kissing down to her chin, licking down to her breast, playing with her nipples and his mouth, kissing down to her navel, licking circles around it, rasing goosebumps and erecting more sounds from his lover. Finally, he kissed his way down to her legs, the inside of her thighs, and then he gently kissed her core.

At this point, Maka was once again panting and grasping at the pillows and blankets around her. When all that Soul did was place a kiss on her folds, she sighed in frustration and pouted at him again. He chcukled, flashing the develish grin, and kissed his way back up to her face and her lips. When Maka pulled back to complain, her surprised her by plunging deep into her with his dick. She screamed at the top of her lungs, both from pain and from pleasure. He watched her red face as she adjusted to his size and she began to moan in pleasure. Sooner than he thought she would, she wiggled her hips as a sign that she was ready for him to pound into her. He grinned once again before kissing her again. He pulled out almost completely, only leaving the tip in and then shoved into her harshly, making the bed hit against the wall. Maka screamed in pure bliss, reaching up to grasp handfuls of Soul's hair. She tugged at his hair, knowing that it drove him crazy, that white hair being his number one weakness. He groaned loudly and pulled away from Maka's lips, looking her in the eyes before once again pulling out and shoving back into her roughly.

Once again, Maka screamed, though this time there was no barrier of lips to conceal the sound. She pulled her head back and arched her back, barely able to contain herself. She forced herself to look up and into Soul's eyes as he continously pushed into her harshly. She cried in pleasure with each entrance and found she couldn't stop herself from screaming, "Faster! Oh, Soul! Harder! Faster! Harder! Destroy m..." her last words cut of as he shoved into her and her muscles contracting around his length, She found herslef coming with such a force she almost pulled some of Soul's hair out. He grinned on top of her. Her tightening walls were almost enough to send over the edge as well. He shoved into her a few more time before loudly graoning and coming in her.

He stayed planted inside her core as his seed spilled but fell over afterwards, both lovers panting with exhaustion, sweat covering them and the smell of sex heavy in the room. Maka, pushing through her exhaustion, climed on to Soul's lap, piquing the interest of his member. She layed down against his heaving chest, their skin sticking together with their sweat, and kissed him, this time, though, it was a softer kiss.

"Thank's Soul," she said, weakly giggling.

"Nothing but the best for you, Maka." Soul said.

*Soul's POV*  
Slowly, the couple began to drift to sleep, Maka's tiny figure still on top of Soul's larger one. Just before he could completely fall asleep, Soul asked "Maka, are you still awake?"

She mumbled against his chest, "yeah... kinda..."

"Hey, Maka," he began, his eyes still closed, trying to not compromise their positon as he laid a gentle hand on her small back,"Maka... will you... would you marry me?" He squeezed his eyes closed, afraid of what she might answer, or the possibilty of a Maka-Chop.

When almost a full mintute went by and she didn't answer, he opened his eyes to see if she was asleep but found her staring at him with wonderment in her eyes. "Soul..." she began, Soul's jaw clenching in fear," of course I will, silly." She giggled and then nestled herself against his chest again. Soul released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, then closed his eyes, a smile on his lips and the engaged couple slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the story! Again, any reviews are welcome, even mean ones that say I'm an awful writer! Thanks! 3 *SAM OUT***_


	2. Finally Married

**Here's chapter two... thanks for liking and following and reviewing and again, I apologize for the grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

Maka looked into the mirror of the suit's bathroom that she and Soul were sharing. She laughed quietly to herself. She'd been in this exact same position on the night Soul was to ask her to marry him and now... Now they were married and on their honeymoon. Soul sat in the bedroom of the huge suite they had rented, waiting for Maka who'd insisted that she needed to "freshen up" before they did anything.

Her laughter was long gone as Maka stared at herself in the mirror once again. She and Soul had made love many, many times before, but this time seemes different than before. This time they would be married. Maka sighed and leaned forward slightly, putting her hands on the counter for support. After looking at herself once more and ensuring that the lingerie Blaire had picked out for her (really for Soul), she exited the bathroom into the bedroom where Soul was waiting.

(Soul POV)  
Soul immediatly heard the bathroom door click and looked to see what had taken his wife so long. What he saw astounded him. There stood Maka in the sexiest red and black, lace lingerie. She just stood there awkwardly but in Soul's mind she was making all kinds of sexy poses that made his friend downstairs very excited. Before he knew it, he had a nose bleed so powerful it sent his flying backwards and off of the bed. He forced himself up of the floor as his nosebleed stopped and saw Maka cutely giggling at him. Unable to stop himself, Soul walked towards his still-giggling, newly-made wife and passionately kissed her, wrapping his right hand into her soft hair and his left hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Maka stopped giggling in order to open her mouth and deepen the kiss, her arms wrapping around Soul's neck and pulling him farther down and closer, if at all possible, to her. Before he knew it, Maka had wrapped her legs around his waist and was grinding on him, never breaking their kiss. Soul effortlessly carried her to the bed and fell on top of her and the bed. He immediatly began pushing and pulling the lingerie off of Maka. They were so nice, he thought to himself, too bad they had to come off so soon. Once they were off, he began pulling his clothes off while simultaneously kissing his way down Maka's slim body.

Now that his clothes were gone, no doubt on the floor in a pile with Maka's dressings, he could get down to business. He continued down Maka's body, stopping at her breast to tease her nipples, one with his sharp teeth and the other with his gentle hand, then performing the same act on the opposite nipple. When he was done, he slowly licked his way down Maka's body, her breath increasing the farther down he went. When her reached the space between her hips, just above her core, her deterred his tongues path and began kissing down her soft thighs. At her knee, Soul used his hands to gently urge her legs apart before kissing back up her legs. He changed from his expected path once again, about halfway up her thigh where his tongue began trailing designs on the northern-most part of the inside of her knee.

Maka's breathing was quickly turning into pants and when Soul pulled his tongue away and lighlty blew air on her leg, she began gasping for air. Soul felt his face cracking into a grin as he chuckled at his wife who was obviously struggling already. Soul sat up a bit to admire his wife for a moment, appreciating the blush that spread along her cheeks, longing to touch the soft hair that she wore down, revelling in the memory of his hands on her breasts, loving the way her hands grasped at the blankets. His Maka was perfect and he couldn't have been more in love with her.

Realizing that her breath was beginning to slow and she would probably begin to wonder why Soul had stopped, he moved back in between her legs, going immediatly for her core. He gently kissed her folds before delving in between them and into Maka with his tongue. Her breaths became short pants for breath once again as he lapped up her most provate area, and teasing her most sensitive spots. He continued licking her center, and listening to her gasps for breath and then unexpectantly put two fingers in her, then three and finally adding his tongue once again, pulling and pushing, in and out as her hands came up and grabbed Soul's snow-white hair and pushed him closer, encouraging him to continue. When Maka's hips began to roll, Soul put a hand on them and kept them down until she practically exploded on his hand and in his mouth. Throughout the years, he'd begun to love her taste so it was no surprise when he began lapping up the excess liquids from her folds anf off of his fingers.

At this point, Maka's blush had spread down her cheeks and onto her chest. Soul traced the blush with his fingertips as he pulled himself back up to kiss Maka again, taking away what little breath she had maintained. Her hands came up to his chest as she traced his muscles, he knew that she loved the way they felt against her hands. Soul's member was at its peak and he was ready to plunge deep into her but he needed Maka to ask him for it. It was something he'd recently found drove him wild, the sound of Maka begging for him to shove into her.

Soul gently rubbed his member against Maka's folds, feeling her squirm underneath him. She pulled away from their kiss and looked at Soul in the eyes. "Soul... please, Soul, just do it..."

"Do what, Maka, darling?" Soul teased, placing kisses all over her face.

"You know what, Soul. Please, just do it, Soul," Maka pleaded.

"I would love to do it, love, but what is it?" Soul teased again, nibbling at her ear and then the sensitive spot below her jaw.

Maka gasped as he bit down, making love marks that were show tomorrow. "Soul... I want you... I want you to... Soul please... I want you inside me right now," she growled the last words.

Satisfied, Soul placed one more kiss on Maka's lips before flipping her on her stomach and pulling her ass in the air. They had only tried this position a few times before because it was so exhasuting but the ecstasy the position gave them seemed well worth it, especially tonight. Maka put a pillow under her head, knowing she was going to scream, as Soul began to push into her. He didn't hold back as he pumped, in and out, in and out, Maka's muffled screams and the constant tightening of her tight walls around his member keeping him up. When he was near the end, he spread Maka's legs even farther apart and leaned forward to grab her breasts before releasing into her.

Soul and Maka collapsed to the side, his member still releasing into her. When he was done, he gently pulled out of her and curled up behind her, kissing her neck. Maka giggled weakly and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka asked.

"Yeah?" he couldn't see her face but her voice sounded weird so her forced his eyes to stay open and hear what she had to say.

Soul still couldn't see her face but he could tell she was blushing,"Uhm, Soul? When are we going to have kids?"

Soul didn't say anything for a minute before he started laughing. Maka's body tensed up, so he stopped laughing but his smirk stayed as he forced her to turn around and face him. "Whenever you want, babe. Honestly, I'm surprised we haven't had one already. We go at this like sex-crazed bunnies." He started laughing again and Maka smiled.

They drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Please review! And stay tuned for chapter three! Thanks :)**


End file.
